Elsa's Curse, Elsa's Legacy
by Daggershard
Summary: This is how Elsa got her powers. Some action, some blood. (Part two of a two-part mini prequel-series. Rated T for blood. Please R & R!)


_**Elsa's Curse, Elsa's Legacy**_

 **By Daggershard**

 _ **Daggershard here and I bring you the second installation of the little two-part prequel series that began with**_ **Anna's Dream, Anna's Warning!** _ **This takes place before the events of**_ **Frozen.** _ **This is an important event that'll affect the storyline of the story that'll be published after this one, whose title is still being debated. Yes, I know that this isn't the best intro in the world, but I'm too eager to begin the story to really care.**_

 _ **Now… RAISE THE CURTAIN!**_

" _When the King and Queen of Arendelle went to Pabbie, the leader of the trolls, to heal Anna after Elsa accidentally struck her sister in the head with her ice powers, Pabbie asked if Elsa was born or cursed with her powers, and the King said that she was born with them. But what if the King wasn't telling the truth? Well, I know the truth, because I saw it for myself…"_

 **Four days after Elsa's birth…**

"The infant is too hot. She'll burn up and die before spring comes," the doctor said. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. But Pabbie may know how to cure your child."

"Pabbie?" the King asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The ruler of the trolls that live in the Valley of the Living Rocks. Here," the doctor handed the King a map to the said valley. The King took it and the doctor left the castle.

The King looked at the map, sighed, grabbed the infant (who was hot enough to burn the King's hands), and left the kingdom proper on his horse, speeding towards the Valley of Living Rocks through the harsh winter cold. In only a few hours he got there, got off his steed and walked into the large circular area where the trolls are usually seen resting in their balled-up forms. But this was not what the King saw that day.

Standing in the center of the area was a tall but very thin humanoid beast, with grey and white skin, shards of ice growing on its body, and glowing white eyes. It stood at ten feet tall, towering over the diminutive trolls that were on the ground, many of them unconscious or barely alive, some of them having vicious gashes and cuts on them.

"What in the world…" the King said to himself.

The beast turned around to look at the King and growled. "Who are you and why are you here?" it said.

"I'm the King of Arendelle. Are you Pabbie?"

The beast laughed loudly. "No, he's been put out of commission for the time being… I am Frigid, beast of the North Mountain. It is a… pleasure to meet you, Milord." Frigid bowed, smiling evilly.

"What are you doing here?" the King demanded, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Oh, just getting some lunch is all. Why do you ask? Do you need something?"

"I came here to ask Pabbie to rid my daughter of her deathly fever."

Frigid smirked. "Sounds like she needs to be cooled down... bring her to me."

The King did so and stretched the baby out to him. Frigid looked at the baby, chuckled, and touched the infant's forehead with an icy claw, the baby's brown hair suddenly turning snow-white, her body cooling down.

Suddenly Frigid ripped her out of the King's grasp, laughing.

"What are you doing?! Give my daughter back!" the King yelled.

"I have just blessed this child with abilities you would never understand, so I am going to raise her and teach the girl how to use them." Frigid growled.

"No! I will not allow that to happen!" the King charged at Frigid.

Frigid rolled his eyes and slashed his free hand at the King, claws seeking to stop the man's heart. Unfortunately, the beast's hand was stopped when something sharp and shiny flew between Frigid and the King, a quick flash of the beast's blood following right after.

Pain shot up Frigid's arm and he screamed. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! _WHAT WAS THAT?!"_

"That was me," a voice said, and both man and beast looked to see a figure in a black cloak standing on the branch of a large pine tree.

"Who… in the devil's name… are you?!" Frigid growled through the pain, hot blood running down his wounded hand.

"That is none of your concern, monster." The figure leaped from the tree and lands by a sword embedded in a snowdrift, which must've been what hit Frigid's hand.

Frigid growled and inhaled deeply, then roared at the cloaked figure, a mini-blizzard exiting his mouth. The figure pulled his sword out of the snow and used it to block the freezing breath, the sword being covered in a fine layer of frost.

"Why so angry, beast of the North Mountain?" the figure asked, twirling his sword.

Frigid shoved the baby into the King's arms, roared again and charged at the figure, arms outstretched to grab him. The figure ran at Frigid and fell to his knees and slid under the monster's arms, rose to his feet and stabbed Frigid in the lower back in one fluid motion. Blood ran down the creature's back, but he was too full of aggression to care.

Frigid turned and hit the figure, sending him flying into the very tree he was standing in earlier. The figure got up, laughed, ran at Frigid, leaped over him, and stabbed him in the back of the leg. Frigid lost his balance and fell.

The figure walked to Frigid's front and looked him in the eye and said, "You will not come here again. If I ever see you or any of your kin anywhere near here again, I will destroy you all. Got that?"

Frigid nodded, got up, and the beast of the North Mountain limped away, blood oozing from his injuries.

The King, now holding the now-white-haired infant, stared at the cloaked figure, stunned at his display of raw power. "W-W-Who are you?"

The figure looked at the King and smiled underneath his hood. "Call me Shrad. Now that I've saved you and your daughter's lives, I have a proposition that you cannot refuse."

At these words the King regained his composer and turned very serious. "What kind of proposition?"

Shrad stepped closer to the King. "Someday, you will die. And should you die before your time you'll need someone to look out for and take care of your daughter. I wish to become your daughter's godfather."

"What?! That's insane, that's ludicr—" the King was cut off by Shrad.

"I just saved your life. You just saw my combat skills. I can and will protect her. That is, if you'll let me." Odysseus held his hand out to the King.

The King thought for a second and then shook the swordsman's hand. And with that, the King got on his horse with his child in his arms and rode back to Arendelle and Shrad walked back into the forest of the Valley of the Living Rocks.


End file.
